Niisan
by Black Maya
Summary: For Myself. For Nii-san. MxN. No incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Nii-san**

By: Black Maya

Disclaimer: You think I own Gakuen Alice? Yes, dearies, I don't own it. I wouldn't be writing a FF if I owned it right? XD

Dedication: SilverWind-AF, dude. Start writing. OTL

* * *

><p><strong>I Must Get Her<strong>

My dearest brother, the infamous Natsume Hyuuga, really loves me. Down to the bottom of his heart. (Or if there's a deeper portion, then from the lowest to the lowest.) Ever since we were young, he had been protecting me from different people- from creepy men to bullies.

"What's happening?" I asked as I slowly stood up from my chair. My head tilted to a side to see what commotion was happening.

But before I could even react, more so, see, Nii-san moved his body to an angle so that I couldn't see whatever was happening on the other side.

Yes, even if it were small events like these, he would stop me from prying to other people's business.

Even if this is our OWN HOUSE…

People see his protectiveness as sweet, adorable, cute, or whatever other cutely things blah blah blah. But no. It's definitely not sweet, adorable, cute, or whatever other cutely things blah blah blah.

It's suffocating me.

I can't choose my favorite things. I can't talk to boys and girls my age with Nii-san on the guard. Basically, I can't do anything I like!

Nii-san happens to find a girl named Mikan Sakura severely annoying, yet terribly cute.

…Well as far as what I have heard from Ruka-san.

"You'll have to attend that party, don't you, Natsume?" Ruka asked in my stead.

"Aww~! Hyuuga-sama is so cool! Arms crossed, eyes looking outside the window… I wonder… Is he thinking of the girl he loves?" A classmate of mine cooed.

"Hyuuga-sama always stays by Hyuuga-san's side. Must be heaven for Hyuuga-san!" Another joined.

"I won't attend," Nii-san responded as he looked at Ruka-san in the eye. Ruka-san sighed in response.

"Alright, I'll take care of Aoi for you."

I looked away from them and smiled.

Tonight, Nii-san won't be at the party… I can use that time to talk to Mikan Sakura.

"Hyuuga-san, what's next after we place this thing to this?" But first, I need to finish the project with my classmates.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

There she stood, chatting happily with Hotaru Imai, the great inventor of Imai Cleanser Robot.

I can't believe Nii-san finds Mikan Sakura cute… She's drop dead gorgeous!

In that silver silk gown that shows her curves… Her sparkling hazel eyes filled with joy… Her pink colored lips… Her long oh-my-goodness-curled-to-perfection-just-for-this-event hazel colored hair…

I sent a text message to Ruka-san.

Ruka-san then appeared behind Hotaru-sama and pulled her away from Mikan Sakura.

_Now's my chance!_

"Good evening, Sakura-san!" I greeted as I walked towards her.

Mikan Sakura looked at me. She stood up properly, the wine glass filled with water in her hands. "You're Natsume's little sister, Aoi Hyuuga, right?"

"Yes, I am Aoi Hyuuga, the seventeen-year-old successor to the secondary branch of the Hyuuga Corporations." I said. "You're Mikan Sakura, secretary of Hotaru Imai?"

"Well, actually, I'm her supplier, but sure, let's go with that…" She gave out an awkward laugh.

And so follows an awkward silence.

I cleared my throat to at least ease the awkwardness.

"What do you need?" She asked with a smile.

"Please have my brother." I said.

"What? I can't have your brother. He's mean." Mikan Sakura pouted.

Come again? A professional twenty-two year old wouldn't pout, much more, use the word "mean".

"Yes, I know, but…" I stopped for a moment and looked at her in the eyes. I looked sideways and then looked at her again. Crocodile tears filled my eyes as I pleaded, "P-please be my onee-chan, Sakura-san!"

"WHAT!"

And that wasn't Mikan Sakura's voice.

* * *

><p><em>Review? :)<em>

-Black Maya


	2. Chapter 2

**A Happy Ending?**

* * *

><p>Mikan Sakura's eyes widened. She first contemplated. She looked at me and then at her left hand. She did that for about five minutes.<p>

And during those five minutes… He pulled us out of the party and dragged us to the parking lot.

"Aoi! Are you listening to me?" Ruka-san sighed.

"Hai, Ruka-san! Nii-san would kill you if he found out I'm asking Sakura-san to be my nee-chan." I summarized his speech (more like rant) as I looked at him with a smile.

"So? Tell Mikan to stop thinking of that proposition of yours!" Ruka-san pointed at Sakura…

"I accept you offer, Aoi-chan~!"

"Mikan!" Ruka-san stomped his feet. Sakura-nee-chan just laughed at Ruka-san's expression.

"Then please come by my house every weekend, Sakura-nee-chan!" I patted Ruka-san's back with an apologetic smile.

"Aoi! I'll be bullied by your brother!" Ruka-san desperately pleaded.

"Ruka-pyon, you have Hotaru at your back! No need to worry!" Sakura-nee-chan said in a monotonous tone.

"Must be nice to have Hotaru as a girlfriend…" She added. "Maybe I should snatch her away from you, Ruka-pyon."

Ruka-san fainted at that moment. He mumbled in his sleep, "Mikan…Hotaru… No! Hotaru!"

… He must be a really possessive boyfriend.

"Let's go, Aoi-chan! Hotaru might kill me!" My soon-to-be-sister grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the fainted blonde.

"But Ruka-san…"

"Hotaru probably has security cameras and a mini tracking device on Ruka." Sakura-sa—nee-chan shrugged as she bypassed Hotaru Imai. We stopped for a minute.

"Aoi-chan."

"Yes?"

"We run… Now."

And so we did. I could feel myself turning slim! (Well, no. Not really. Note the sarcasm? Not? Okay, whatever.)

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Sakura-nee-chan… I'm still not used to it… and I sat in her car. She promised to bring me home tonight, since it was her (more likely ours) fault that Ruka-san passed out (in fear of being bullied by Nii-san).

After running away from Hotaru Imai, I told Sakura-nee-chan to every reason to why I needed her to be Nii-san's. She took pity on me the instant I finished. (Of course, the promise I told her was still in place.)

"I'll bother Natsume until you finish highschool, and get Youichi-chan's heart!" Sakura-nee-chan pulled me to hug. "I won't let Natsume bother you!"

Well, I hope Mikan Sakura was the right choice. But, just in case, I'll talk to Nii-san too…

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Nii-san stood outside the house. When he saw Sakura-nee-chan waving as I went out of the car, his left eye twitched.

"Nii-san! Court Sakura-nee-chan for me!" I said in a rather enthusiastic tone as I ran up to him after Sakura-nee-chan left.

"N-nee-chan? Court? Aoi! Are you drunk?" Nii-san tried to hide his shock through patting my head, causing me to look down.

"No, I'm not. Nii-san, Sakura-nee-chan has a strong alliance with the Shouda Corporation, the corporation Kaa-san has been—! Nii-san! Don't be angry! I really love Sakura-nee-chan!" I gave a determined smile and dashed inside the house.

I didn't know what Nii-san's expression was, but I'm sure he would do something about my wish.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

…

"Sakura-nee-chan, you said you'd accompany Nii-san!"

"Natsume ran off, Aoi-chan. And besides, if you want to be realistic, Natsume has to see that we're really friends." Sakura-nee-chan said in a cheerful voice.

"Alright." It's for my sake anyway.

For three months, Sakura-nee-chan and I were together. (Of course, she went out with her friends as well!) At first I thought that Sakura-nee-chan just acts cute, or cheerful, but that's just really her personality. Nii-san probably calls Sakura-nee-chan "stupid" because she's simply slow.

She's a girl who really cares for everyone.

And I've grown to love her as a sister! I really want her to be related to me!

(If anyone thinks I'm a lesbian, Nii-san will personally take care of you.)

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

The next two months, Nii-san and Sakura-nee-chan also became close. It's impossible for Nii-san to fall in love instantly, I suppose. And he probably wouldn't marry Sakura-nee-chan, even if I pleaded.

Many things happened, the Imai Corporation suddenly did something that almost caused our company to bankruptcy. (Of course, we rose back up with Nii-san's connections.) Of course, Sakura-nee-chan helped Imai-san in the process. But she meant no harm.

Nii-san was really mad. He didn't talk to anyone but Ruka-san. He trusts Ruka-san even though Ruka-san is Imai-san's boyfriend.

Another month passed, Nii-san and Sakura-nee-chan are talking to each other again, except this time there was distance. Since I had been a bystander (and still is one), I don't know the exact details to what happened.

But I can clearly see that Sakura-nee-chan has fallen for Nii-san, and Nii-san has the same feelings for Sakura-nee-chan.

"Nii-san! Make a move on Sakura-nee-chan already!" I sighed.

"We're still—!"

"Nii-san! Sakura-nee-chan is falling for another guy!" _A white lie._ _Tears! Tears! Come out now! Oh please, don't fail me, Acting Skills! _ "You… You love Sakura-nee-chan, but because the Imai Corporation is our rival company, and she's best friends with head… You don't want to make her choose between you and Imai-san. But! You love each other so much! Sh-she's drinking right now with the guy… I don't know who, but…"

Before I could finish my sentence, Nii-san already ran out of the room.

"He's just be an imaginary person I made up, Nii-san~" I smirked at the opened door.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Drama happened, of course. But I wouldn't dwell on those things. (A small heads up: Nii-san embarrassed himself by saying cheesy lines to Sakura-nee-chan, who in return said embarrassing words as well.)

Nii-san and Sakura-nee-chan got married a year later.

Did I also say that Nii-san stopped being too protective? Haha, guess I didn't. Since many things happened in those five months, Nii-san's attention was clearly divided. I was able to things I really wanted to do. For example… Make Youichi confess. (Don't think I did the whole girly crap, by confessing first.)

Well, I got Nii-san a girl. I got the boy of my dreams…

I guess this is what we call…

A Happy Ending!

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Aoi, don't think I didn't know why you befriended Mikan." Nii-san taunted. "And…Youichi's dead if he does something to you before both of you gets married."

_I really love you, Nii-san. _

"You won't be able to kill Youichi-kun, Nii-san~" I smiled at him before he sighed and went out of the house… together with the last of his things.

.**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Questions:<strong>

**Why didn't I put too much "details"?**

A first person's point of view is very much restricted. And another is that Aoi's too concentrated on trying to talk to Mikan.

Given you, who really wants something… Would you take your time to dwell on trifles? Well, I wouldn't! XD

**You mentioned a project? For school? Why weren't they in school?**

I guess I should have dwelled on that a bit more! OTL

In school, we have projects right? Group projects? And well, you guys know that some projects have to be done outside the school right? So that's basically what was happening in the first chapter. Aoi was with her classmates, doing a project required for school.

**What are their ages?**

You must have read the story right? So, you must know already what their ages are. (Even if I only mentioned two people who has ages here~)

**What was the drama?**

The usual cliché dramas. (((:

**Would I write that drama?**

Well, no. I would love to! But I probably won't be committed in finishing it. And it's related to business. I have no idea what happens in business things. OTL

**What's with the chapter titles?**

… I have no idea. XD

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's all, Folks! I know there are grammatical, typo errors. Blame my brother; he's watching TV too loud. ((:<em>

_So, give me a review? :D_

_-Black Maya_

**_March 24, 2012 03:17:39 PM_**


End file.
